Do you still love me?
by drearymoments
Summary: ryoma comes back to japan after a year in the U.S.this is my first fanfic so reviews and flames and help is welcome!


Do You Still Love Me?

Rating:K

Disclaimer:i don't own PoT

Summary:Ryoma comes back to Japan after living in the United States after the U.S. open and tries to make amends with Sakuno...and more.

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

* * *

15 - year old Sakuno Ryuzaki watched the beautiful cherry blossom petals flutter in the wind as she sat down under her favorite tree . _'It's been a while since I last saw him ... I wonder if he still remembers me ... ' _Sakuno shook her head lightly and stared at her feet ._'What am i thinking?He won't remember me...i suck at tennis , I stumble every five seconds, and I stutter fifty times a minute...' _Sakuno sighed and closed her eyes trying to sleep."At least I cut my hair... It doesn't look that bad, " she said as she ran her fingers through her brown locks._ ' I cut my hair for __**him**__, but he won't be able to see it...am I over him?...' _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'_Japan ..I wonder if __**she**__ still lives here..' _Echizen Ryoma walked down the silent streets. It was already past eight, and he got here safely. Other than being bombarded by screaming fans, he got away in one piece, well almost.They managed to snag one of his white sneakers while he tried to pull through the crowd. He wasn't that pissed because they finally stopped trying to smother him, and intead started to fight for his sneaker. 

_'Che..stupid people.'_ He thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

He came across the park and decided to walk through it.

* * *

Sakuno woke up because a shiver ran through her spine."What time is it?" she said while rubbing her eyes. She looked at her surroundings."EH?!?!? I'm still at the park?!?!"She looked at the sky in disbelief."Thanks,"she muttered hopelessly(sp??)

"Who are you talking to ?"

She whipped her head to the direction of the voice."Ryoma-kun.."she stated.

"Duh,"he said nonchalantly.He came to her sitting position and stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"Mou..Ryoma-kun is so mean!"she said while crossing her arms.He smirked at her cute actions.

_'Still cute as ever,'_ he thought to himself.

"What are you doing here, Ryoma-kun?"she said. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hn."

_'Still cocky as ever,'_she thought as she smiled.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?"she asked as she crossed her legs.

"Yea,they managed to get my sneaker this time.." he said as he pointed to his shoeless foot.Sakuno giggled softly.

"Oi! It's not funny.That was my favorite pair!"he said.She burst into more laughs.

Ryoma sighed in defeat.After five more minutes of non-stop laughter,Sakuno got a hold of herself.

"Sakuno"

"Hm?"

"What happened to **us**?"She looked at him shocked. The question caught her off guard.Her looked into her chocolate orbs questionly.(sp?)

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," he sighed.There was a long silence until Sakuno broke it.

"Well," she said while brushing herself off and standing,"I'd better go. Obachan (sp?)is waiting for me."

She started to leave but stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

He stood in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Ryoma-kun..What are yo-"

"I need to know one thing before you leave."Her heart was racing like crazy at this point and she felt like she was gonna collapse.

He took a deep breath."Do you still love me?"

A lump formed in her throat. _'Do I still love him?' _she thought. She wasn't sure any more.

"I-I...eto...um-m...eh-h...a-ano,"she stuttered, a blush forming on her porcelein face.

" Hai..Ryoma-kun "she said. His heart leaped.

He put his forehead on hers.She blushed harder.He locked his eyes on hers.

" I love you too," he said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Author notes: yea i know.Ryoma kinda ooc but yea it would have been kinda boring if all he said was "che" and "Hn" all the time. 

this is my first fanfic ever soo advice and other stuff are greatly appreciative.(same goes to flames.i will eventually deal with those sooner or later so yea,might as well deal with it now.)

pls Review!!

_Drearymoments_


End file.
